Lurking In The Shadows
by tweety-src-clt9
Summary: Creature Harry Story. He returns home altered forever after a mission. The major change as he comes back, he now desires his house-sitter in a way that he's never felt before. ONESHOT.


A/N:

This is written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) Forum.

This oneshot is written as a reply to Psychiatry: Mental Health in Film – Task # 3 The Shining. The challenge is to write about a character who is house-sitting for someone else.

This is another smut with a plot story. This time, it has dark undertones. I have always wanted to write a Creature Harry story. Hence, this is the result.

For the backstory on the _Incubus, _the male sex demon, I give credit to the Fandom website.

Word Count Challenge: 300 - 3,500

Actual Word Count: 3,464

* * *

**LURKING IN THE SHADOWS**

By: tweety-src-clt9

It's been three weeks since Harry left her all alone at 12 Grimmauld Place. It had been a tradition of theirs that she stays in his home every time he has business trips.

Her best friend, Harry James Potter, one of the best Hit Wizards of the International Confederation of Wizards, always goes on obscure rescue missions all over the world. He tried being an auror in Britain but it only lasted for two months. The crazy fiasco of the media, along with the demands from Mrs. Weasley that he marries Ginny immediately, proved to be the last straw for him. So, Harry quit his job and accepted the offer from the ICW. Five years later, Harry continues to save the world one case at a time…

Now here she is, all alone at the slightly dusty library of Black Manor.

Three days ago, she's been finding it hard to sleep. She had been plagued by a rather dark yet erotic dream.

In the dream, a mystery man grabs her by the hand, covers her mouth, and ravishes her against the wall. What makes her feel guilty is the fact that her mystery lover is eventually revealed to be none other than Harry himself. She considers it a violation of their friendship that she is having naughty dreams about him. Besides, Harry Potter is unattainable. While she knows how much he values her, she would always be just like a sister to him.

Aside from the mystery man's identity, one of the things that bother her most, is the fact that Harry would suddenly morph. While literally fucking her hard against the wall, horns would start to protrude from his head, a long-spiked tail would grow from the bottom of his spine, and bat-like wings would sprout across his back. As the demon-like Harry pounds his hardness roughly in and out of her, his eyes red, and his voice different.

It is past midnight but she wants to numb her mind through reading. Maybe if she falls asleep from reading about complex spells, she wouldn't dream. She cannot hold on to wild fantasies about Harry. Those fantasies would only set her up for a heartache. At twenty-three, her best friend is still passionate about ending evildoers. When the time comes that he would desire to settle down, she is absolutely certain that her name will never be on his list of potential brides. So, best save herself from disappointment as early as now.

She found a book about dark magical creatures and decided that it would have to do. Hopefully, whatever she saw in her dream could be identified here somewhere. If not, at the very least, she will tire herself out.

Suddenly, she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She could feel a slight shiver run up her spine.

She swears that she actually saw a shadow of a man across the wall just seconds ago.

Hugging the book to her chest, she ran fast towards her bedroom. When she finally locked the door and casted locking charms, along with other safety wards, she panted against the wall.

She did not know what that shadow was, but she is certain of what she saw.

She had a gut-feeling that her erotic dreams are related to the shadow that she's constantly been seeing around the house in the last three days…

Of course, she could always leave 12 Grimmauld Place. But she wants to stand her ground. Hermione Granger does not easily get scared of creepy shadows. Besides, she promised Harry that she will watch over the house while he was away. She had been able to keep her promise ever since their arrangement started years ago… and she is determined to keep it that way.

She settled the book on her bed as she made her way to the ensuite bathroom. A hot shower is all she needs to calm her nerves…

* * *

A disillusioned Harry Potter bites his bottom lip to stifle a groan. He is stroking his long and hard cock as he watches the water cascade down Hermione's naked body while she showers. He felt bad about masturbating to the innocently sensual sight his best friend was giving him, but he could not help himself.

The bloody _Incubus _inside of him is so difficult to rein in. The sex demon incorporated in his spirit wants to own Hermione Granger, body and soul. As the soap suds trail down Hermione's perky breast, he licked his bottom lip as he fantasizes about biting her perfect pink nipples…he pumped his cock harder as his fist tightened around his aching length.

He had been stalking Hermione ever since he first portkeyed back to 12 Grimmauld Place three days ago. As soon as he smelt her scent, the _Incubus _within him stirred to life. The sex demon in his core finally found the woman he wants to own as its mate.

He had been reining in the _Incubus _by hiding from Hermione ever since he understood that she is the one woman the demon would want to keep forever.

When he felt the horns of the _Incubus _start to protrude from his head, he closed his eyes to control the monster within. While he continues to pump his cock into oblivion, the only way he could think of to satiate the demon inside of him, he remembered why he ended up with this new curse plaguing his life…

* * *

_He could finally end this mission of tracking Tatiana Rostova, the Succubus. He was tasked to capture her for crimes against the magical community. Tatiana had been killing muggle men and wizards using her sexual powers. After tiring her innocent victims with mind-blowing sex, she would drain their blood to maintain her youth. He had spent two months researching and following the Succubus' tracks. Finally, he is now able to trap her. _

_Tatiana Rostova sensually removes her clothes and she is now sexily laying on the bed in nothing but red lace lingerie as she beckoned him to come closer. He took a deep calming breath to steady his nerves. He could feel that she is using her special alluring powers on him. He focused on his feelings for the one woman he had always loved with all his heart. With his mind clear, he smirked as he removed his shirt. He needed to play the part of the besotted man. _

_As he ran towards the bed and kissed the Succubus passionately on the mouth, he slowly removed the invisible magical binding cuffs on his back pocket. After minutes of kissing and groping, he found an opening. Tatiana gasped before screaming in anger as she felt the magical handcuffs closing on her wrist. _

_"Fuck! What did you do to me?", Tatiana growled angrily. The horns on her head now protruding but her magic is restrained by the handcuffs. Her eyes blazing in anger. _

_"Tatiana Rostova, by order of the ICW, you are under arrest for all your crimes against the magical and muggle community", he smirked. _

_Despite the handcuffs, Tatiana moved closer to him and her fangs scraped his cheek. She was even able to pull a few strands of his hair. _

_"Immune to the charm of the Succubus because of true love, I bind your blood and curse you forever… Immune to my evil powers because of the light of love, I bind your blood as payment for your trickery…", Tatiana murmured in a mystical voice._

_"What the fuck?", he muttered. _

_"Potter, let's take her to a prison cell in headquarters", one of his team mates said. All three of his back-ups pulled off their invisibility cloaks. _

_They didn't mind Tatiana's mutterings until he felt something shift within himself. _

_"Now you will carry the burden of the demon", that was Tatiana Rostova's last message before the portkey activated._

_That time, he thought that she was just scaring him. It wasn't until he fell asleep that night and dreamt of a horned version of himself eating Hermione's pussy that he realized there was more to Tatiana's last words…_

* * *

He opened his eyes as his hot load erupted in spurts on his hand. He was thankful for the special powers of the _Incubus. _Hermione had no idea that he was just there fucking his hard cock against his hand as his eyes feasted on her nakedness.

He had always wanted Hermione, but he had so much respect for her. The demon inside of him, did not care… If he did not do this, stalk her all over his house, the demon would take control. He could end up killing her as they fucked.

The hunger he felt for Hermione is scaring him. He understands that he could hurt her in his _Incubus _form.

He was already holding on to the edge of his self-control. He knew that the _Incubus _had been calling out to Hermione in her sleep. He could see the erotic dreams being sent out by his inner demon ever since he was cursed three days ago.

He could now see Hermione wrapping herself in a towel. The show has ended. He could only hope that what he saw tonight will be enough to satiate the demon…

* * *

Hermione lays down in the middle of her king-sized bed dressed in her favorite sleepwear, a cotton tank top and some knickers. She prefers to sleep with less clothes on since it is scientifically proven to provide better slumbers.

She grabbed the old book about magical creatures and immediately searched the index. She looked for the word _demon. _When she flipped to the chapter about demons, she quickly skimmed through and looked for something that shares similar features to the one she sees in her dreams.

And then she found something... _Succubus. _It is a female version of the sexy male demon-like creature Harry appears to be. As she runs her fingers through the article on female sex demons, she found its male counterpart.

_Incubus…_

"The _Incubus _(plural _Incubi) _is a male demon or supernatural being that traditionally appears in dreams taking the form of a humanoid man in order to seduce or even rape women. Called the male sex demon, they have powers such as boosted strength, speed, supernatural level of beauty, and magical abilities that mainly deal with illusions and mental manipulation. Physical changes include fangs, claws, pointed tail, and wings", she read out loud.

The more she reads about the _Incubus_; she gets even more frightened. Death by Sex. Enslavement Kiss. Pheromone Manipulation. Tantric Metabolization. All these things sound so horrifying.

Oddly enough, despite the fear, she could feel her knickers getting drenched as she imagined herself being sexually dominated by Harry. She could feel the ache between her legs. She was unaware of the fact that she already released the book as her hands start to caress her hardened nipples.

She bit her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning out loud. Feeling the need to relieve herself, she reached for the hem of her tank top and hurriedly took it off. She groaned as her palms immediately squeezed both of her breasts, her thumbs playing with her nipples.

She closed her eyes as she imagined Harry's larger hands roughly tugging on her breasts, his emerald green eyes blazing with lust…

"Harry", she moaned out loud. As her right hand toys with her breasts, her left hand glides down to sensually rub on her clit. While the combined sensation feels so good, she yearns for more… So, with both hands, she roughly tugs her knickers down and haphazardly throws them across the room.

Since her eyes were closed the entire time, she did not see the shadow on the wall morph into a man. This man caught her knickers and brought it to his nose to take a deep sniff.

* * *

Harry Potter knew that he had finally lost control of the _Incubus_. While he watched Hermione read about his inner demon, he could literally feel the _Incubus_ soar with sexual arousal. Despite hanging on to his last grip of control, the demon won. Using a special power, his mere presence made Hermione feel so aroused.

Now here he is, watching her rub her clit. One of her dainty fingers buried in and out of the most deliciously drenched pussy he had ever seen…

"Already starting without me, my sweet?", his voice lower than his normal tone. He knows that it was the _Incubus _speaking to her.

"Ahhhh!", Hermione yelled. Her eyes wide and a finger still inside her dripping cunt.

He magically apparated on top of her. His hand covering her mouth. He grinds his raging erection across her slit. He groaned at the feel of her juices coating his jeans.

"Hermione, I want you", he whispered. His left hand groped downwards to remove the finger inside her slit. He raised her drenched finger and stuck it inside his mouth as he licked her juices off. He needed to taste more of her juices… It is the most intoxicating scent and flavor he had ever encountered.

He lowered the hand covering her mouth while his eyes are staring intently at her heated chocolate brown orbs. He cannot wait to fuck her hard as he loses his cock inside her cunt while his eyes feast on her aroused face.

"Harry…is that…you?", she stammered.

"It is me, my sweet… Your Harry", he whispered against her ear as he sensually licked her earlobe.

"But…but…are you really an _Incubus_?", she asked. He could see a mixture of fear and arousal in her eyes.

"Yes. I was cursed three days ago", he admitted.

"Are you alright?", this time, he could hear the worry in her voice.

"I am more worried for you, my sweet", he groaned. He rubs his erection harder across her slit.

"Will you ever be free of the curse?"

"No… the sex demon will be a part of me forever", he licked the pulse point on her throat. The _Incubus _is singing inside, urging him to bite her and make her his. But he held on to his control…

He loved her too much so he won't trap her as the demon's mate and sexual property.

"How can I help?"

"Run away from me, Hermione… I am dangerous. The _Incubus _wants to own you… Make you its mate… It desires you to cater to its every sexual need…If you want to be free, run away from me… I can only hold on to my control for so long", he begged her.

He could literally feel the _Incubus _getting angry at his words as his erection remains to grind up and down her slit.

"But what if I want to be with you?", her right hand cupped his cheek.

"Hermione sex with me could kill you", this time around, his teeth grazed on her jawline.

"I trust you Harry… You will never hurt me. Besides, I will never leave you alone because I love you", she insisted.

"I am not your best friend Harry anymore, Hermione… There is this… this monster inside of me. A monster who wants to devour you", he gritted his teeth. He could now feel his fingers morphing into claws.

"Do you love me, Harry?", this time both of her hands cupped each side of his cheeks so that he cannot look away.

"I have always loved you, Hermione", he said with sincerity. He had always loved her ever since the night he found her petrified in the hospital wing. He just never took the risk because she never seemed to be interested in him.

"Then make me yours Harry… _Incubus _or not, I want to belong to you", she whispered with emotion.

With a feral growl, he apparated both of them into her ensuite bathroom. Ever since he masturbated while she showered, he wanted to take her against the wall as the water cascades all over them.

He magically divested himself of clothing and wandlessly turned the shower on…

Hermione gasped when he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Backing her up against the wall, he entered her in one deep thrust.

"Fuck! You're so tight!", he could feel his fang protruding now. His lips sucked hard on her collarbone as he pounded inside her relentlessly. Her nails digging on his back.

"Ahhh! Harry!", she screamed as her first wave of orgasm came. He roughly pulled out of her, still aching hard. Since he had the power of the _Incubus, _this time he apparated them back on the bed. He even conjured a set of underwear for both of them. He wanted to fuck her with her knickers on.

Hermione's wet hair fell around her like a halo. She was panting hard as she gazed into his eyes.

"I am not afraid of you… Show me the _Incubus_", she said breathlessly.

"Not yet… I wanna fuck you as Harry first before the _Incubus _lays claim on you… Before that, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?", his eyes glazed with love and lust as he roughly pulled her conjured knickers to the side. He lowered his conjured boxers and shoved his cock inside of her.

"Are – are you, fuck – sure", she moaned.

"Marry me", he said as he pulled out before thrusting deep inside her once again.

"Yes!", her answer prolonged. He finally lowered his mouth to seal her lips in a passionate kiss. While their tongues dueled, he tugged her bra lower. His hands fondled her breasts with equal attention as he moved in and out of her.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and they groaned simultaneously at the change in the angle.

Finally, after a series of hard slams, sensual kisses, and moans, they screamed each other's name in ecstasy. He spilled his seed inside of her while her inner walls clenched around his cock.

"I love you Hermione", he breathed into her ear as he emptied himself deep inside her.

"I love you too, Harry", she whispered back.

When he slowly pulled out, he gave her a once over to check if she was fine. The sight that he saw made him hard once again. She was flushed, her bra hanging low and he could see her glistening slit peeking through her knickers. His seed and her juices dripping down her delicious cunt. Both of his hands roughly tugged on the edges of her conjured knickers as he ripped them apart. He also did the same to her bra.

He spread her legs wide and he licked his lips in anticipation. He lowered his mouth on her dripping pussy, his tongue licking her clit while he inserted two fingers inside of her…

He finally let go of the raging demon inside of him…

As the _Incubus' _horns protruded on his head, his hands fully morphed into claws, his back sprouted wings and a tail…

Hermione gasped. The Harry in front of her is exactly similar to the one in her dreams.

Harry's eyes glowed red. His fangs jut out as he made a small bite on the top of her dripping mound. Her juices and blood ensnared his senses as he drank his fill. After magically healing her wound, he roughly inserted his cock inside of her once again.

He hovered on top of her, his fang eager to make an incision on her throat. As he relentlessly fucked her, he made her his by drinking her blood.

Since he is now mated with her, he filled her head with memories of him lurking in the shadows. He wants her to know that she will always belong to him. Now that she is his, he could find her anywhere she goes. His shadow will always be watching her and keeping her safe…

After emptying his seed inside her body three more times that night, the demon is finally sated.

Harry Potter changed back into his human self. He glanced at his fiancee who is still catching her breath. He could see a fresh wound on her throat.

"Hermione are you alright?", he was worried.

"I... I'm fine… but damn! You are insatiable", she groaned.

"I could smell the scent of your past lovers… I will gladly remove them from your memory and fuck your arse next time...You are mine… I will fill your mouth with my cock tomorrow night", he growled possessively. His voice a mixture of his own and the _Incubus_.

"I am yours Harry… just yours… Always", she whispered before finally succumbing to the lull of sleep.

* * *

Ever since that night, Hermione had always found comfort in the shadows. Because in the shadows, she could always find Harry watching her and keeping her safe even if he is miles away.

**THE END**


End file.
